


Fall/Autumn

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Cute, F/M, Festival fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Hello! This is from my OC version of fictober which I have called OCtober! lol This is with my oc Danny and my gf's oc Julie.The list I'm using for this can be foundhere!





	Fall/Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is from my OC version of fictober which I have called OCtober! lol This is with my oc Danny and my gf's oc Julie.
> 
> The list I'm using for this can be found [here](https://aycebasketcase.tumblr.com/post/178633884333/fictober-soft-prompts-list-anyway-i-couldnt)!

Danny zipped up his jacket and smiled over at Julie. She looked so cute in her sweater. "I'm really glad we could do this today."

"Me too." She beamed up at him and linked arms with him. "I've never been to a Fall Festival before."

"You haven't, they're so much fun." Danny led the way to the park where the festival was set up. Soft music could be heard and soon they could see hundred of pumpkins and people milling about. There was a stand selling apple cider and soft pretzels, a few game booths and a table for pumpkin carving.

Danny grinned at the sight and smiled at Julie. Her eyes were lit up with joy. "Wow." He let her take the lead as they looked around. A band was playing music in one corner and there was a face painting booth nearby. She stopped to listen to the music, her hand still on Danny's arm. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to lace their fingers together, making them both blush.

She tugged him along to look at some of the games and treats available. "What should we do first?" He asked.

"I don't know." She looked this way and that. "Maybe.." She pulled him by the hand to the face painting booth. He smiled and let her pick out something. The girl working there painted the cute jack o'lantern on Julie's cheek. She was blushing as she went back over to him.

"Cute." He kissed her other cheek.

They spent the day playing games, drinking apple cider and carving pumpkins. Danny carried their pumpkins home. "I had a lot of fun today." She beamed up at him.

"So did I." At their doorstep, they set up their pumpkins and shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
